


Intertwine

by LynneDragn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynneDragn/pseuds/LynneDragn
Summary: Natsu and Lucy lives are suddenly intertwined when the worst thing they could imagine happens. They both have to get past their grief and do what's right by their family and learn how to live with each other in a way that they never expected. What will happen as they do? Kinda auto unknown. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. Nalu.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Intertwine

It's pretty safe to say that Natsu really didn't think his life was going to fall apart that day.

Maybe fall apart isn't the right way to put it – Change? Drastically?

That doesn't matter. What matters is that he didn't see it coming. At all. It was like any other day off he'd ever had. He slept in as late as he could (even if that was only till eight am), did his morning workout in his living room, and walked to the nearest coffee shop to get a drink since he hadn't figured out how to work the coffee machine his brother had got him yet.

Even though he wasn't at work, he hung out at the station. Gajeel and Gray were on duty and Natsu seriously felt he couldn't go a day without annoying them.

All in all, it was a pretty chill day. He slept in, hung around, and when the day was coming to a close, he did what he always did – called his brother.

"So, the cabin still freezing?" Natsu laughed as he closed his apartment's door behind him and threw his keys on the table.

"Cottage," Zeref corrected. "And no – Thanks for the heater."

"No prob. It's really safe too, probably best to turn it off before you guys sleep, though."

"Of course, I'd never think to do otherwise."

Natsu rolled his eyes. Zeref didn't know the meaning of chilling out.

"Is that Natsu?" He heard Mavis's lilting voice ask. He smiled widely when he heard a loud shriek.

"Wow, that is – "

"Loud. I know."

"You wanted a kid," Natsu laughed and was pleasantly surprised to hear Zeref chuckle.

"I did," He allowed and Natsu heard Mavis giggle. "Best idea I've ever had."

"We – " Mavis cut in.

"We've ever had, of course," Zeref agreed and Natsu grinned.

"I'm sorry I didn't turn up this weekend, guys. I was called in last minute and couldn't get out of it. I'll definitely be there on Friday though; I got the whole weekend off."

"It's not a problem," he heard Mavis say. Zeref must have put him on speaker. "We could barely get rid of you when he was born. It's nice to have a minute to hold my son."

"Hey!" Natsu spoke over her laughing. "It's my first nephew! And you scared the shit out of us all for popping him out so early."

"Language."

"Sorry, Zef. Anyway, how is the kid? Your freaky doctor still checking in?"

"Her name is Poryusica and yes," Zeref told him. "She said Haruka is doing fine – We'll be coming home in no time."

Zeref and Mavis decided to spend the first few months of Haru's life in their cottage in the woods as it was close to the best doctor they knew – She was also their Dad's friend and he spoke very highly of her. Since he was born so early, they wanted to be safe so Poryusica checked in every other day.

"We're just lucky our little get-away cottage is so close to her home," Mavis commented. "At least this way she can check on him whenever we're concerned."

"I guess," Natsu shrugged to himself. He still thought it was weird that they preferred a weirdo in the woods over a hospital two minutes away from their fancy house. "Anyway, can I see the little monster or what?"

He lowered his phone when he heard Zeref shuffle around, no doubt changing the voice call to video. Once the picture loaded, he was greeted to the sight of his older brother sat beside his wife on the couch while she held his tiny nephew.

Even though he was two months old now, his size still shocked him. It was the fact he still looked so tiny in Mavis's arms, and she was the smallest adult Natsu knew. He didn't comment on that though, he knew it was a bit of a sore spot.

Haru had Zeref's black hair and his mother's green eyes. Natsu was delighted to have a look in there too – Though Natsu and Zeref were adopted, they were biologically brothers. And Haru didn't have his mother and father's fair skin and instead had Natsu's more sun kissed tone.

"Ahhh, hey buddy," Natsu stage whispered when he noted the baby was sleeping. He didn't miss how Zeref's eyes lit up when he looked at his son.

"Guess all that crying tried him out," Mavis commented, bouncing him a little in her arms.

"He isn't that bad," Zeref defended, poking Haru's hand until his tiny fingers grasped his.

"Of course, he's not – He's related to me."

"Har har," Zeref shook his head but the smile never left his face. Natsu chuckled again and turned the phone back to voice call and pressed it to his ear.

"Well, no offence, but you two look beat."

"None taken – I've never been so tired in my life." Mavis groaned quietly.

"Hah, I'll bet. I'll let you guys go."

"Thanks, Natsu – So, we'll see you on Friday?" Zeref checked.

"You got it, bro. I'll be there bright and early. I'll call you tomorrow, too."

"I look forward to it."

"Love you, Zef."

"I love you too, Natsu."

"Love you, Uncle Natsu!"

Natsu laughed. "Love ya, Haru – Bye Mavis!"

"Bye!"

Natsu got off the phone with a big smile on his face. He loved kids, so when his brother told him he was gonna be an uncle he could barely contain his excitement. It got pretty dark when Mavis went into labour a month and a half early and things weren't looking very good.

Natsu shook the thoughts away and climbed into his bed after noting the time. He was up early to go to work and didn't want to think about when his brother nearly lost his son.

The thoughts didn't escape him though, he was dreaming about Zeref's face when he realised, he was a father when his phone's shrill ringtone woke him up.

Natsu scowled in confusion as he checked the time at his bedside – 4:52 AM? He huffed before grabbing his phone from the side and answering it.

"Ice Freak?" Natsu began croakily.

"Natsu."

Natsu sat up. Gray never called him Natsu. He rubbed his bed-mussed head and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"I – Ugh, man…"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. He heard commotion in the background. Yelling, sirens and running. That didn't worry him. It was easy to tell that Gray was on a job, and as a Fireman himself he recognised the sound of a bad scene.

"Shit, man – That sounds like a bad one."

"I – Yeah. Yeah, it's a bad one."

Natsu pushed the blanket off him and sat up with a grimace. Gray's voice was shaking, but that's not right. Out of everyone at work, he was the one who stayed the most composed on a bad job. Natsu's ears could pick up the sound of the fire and wood groaning. His heartrate quickened.

"Ice Freak, why're you ringing me? Need tips of how to put out the fire?"

Gray didn't snap back. He didn't even laugh. For some reason, Natsu's pulse quickened even more.

"Gray."

Gray coughed and Natsu's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, man." Gray's voice was rough and quiet. Natsu clutched his phone tighter.

"Gray, where the fuck are you?"

It was only when Gray finally choked out the address did Natsu drop the phone.

Natsu had always warned Zeref that the woods were a horrible place to have a getaway cottage. It was nearly twenty minutes away from the nearest fire and police station and not to mention far from the hospital – though the weird doctor in the woods seemed to cover that, as she was the reason they were staying there in the first place.

Natsu tried to smother his bitter thoughts – This wasn't her fault. It wasn't even Zeref's fault, none of that even mattered. All that mattered was that they would be okay.

Natsu decided to take his motorbike, that way he didn't have to stop when the road ended and could ride through the tree's. He didn't even remember consciously making that decision – One minute he was on the phone with Gray, and the next he was speeding through the pitch-dark woods.

His stomach dropped as he neared the scene. He could smell the fire from a mile away and the smoke was already burning his eyes. Eventually, his pulled up right outside the cottage but couldn't even see it through the smoke.

He noted that his colleagues had obviously gotten the fire out, and as much as he wanted it to, it didn't relieve him. There was just so much smoke. Only a dreadful fire could cause this amount, and he pressed his palm over his mouth as he realised that.

He dropped his bike to the ground – not even bothering the use the stand – and ducked under the smoke. He could still hear voices, but they were less frantic now which only added to his panic. Where was the urgency? Surely Mavis and Zeref needed more help. And the baby.

Natsu nearly threw up just thinking about Haru near this smoke, but before he could think any more of it a large hand clutched his shoulder.

"What are you – Natsu?"

Natsu squinted into the blackness and realised it was Gajeel. He tried to push past him but Gajeel pulled him back.

"What're you doing in this smoke without gear?!"

Natsu pushed his hand away and shoved him before trying to make his way back forwards, barely seeing him. He stopped when he noticed Gray stood opposite to him.

"Gray – Guys – " He cut off as he turned to eye Gajeel as well, ignoring the burning in his throat from the poisoned air.

"I need'da find Zeref, kay? Just take me to Zeref."

He watched as Gray's eyes dropped to the ground behind the visor of his helmet – when he looked to Gajeel, he had already clenched his fists and turned his head away.

Natsu had to stop himself from throwing up. He shook his head and ducked back under the smoke to try and get closer to the cottage.

"Natsu. Natsu! You can't go in there," he heard Gray shouting from behind him. Natsu ignored him with a growl and pushed on.

"Hey! Hey, stop it!"

A hand reeled him around and Natsu faced Gray. He couldn't tell if his eyes were stinging from the smoke or from something else.

"Where's my brother, Gray?" Natsu snapped. "Where is Haru? Why the fuck ain't you saying anything?!"

"Because – " Gray cut himself off before attempted to grab Natsu's arm to pull him away. Natsu shoved him off.

"Natsu, you know you can't stay in this smoke without gear," Gray said quietly.

"C'mon, man," Gajeel added, his voice uncharacteristically soft. Natsu scoffed.

"I'm not going anywhere till one of you tell me where my brother and his family is." He said as he folded his arms over his chest. Natsu realises that he is a fireman, too. He knows how dumb and irresponsible this is. But not knowing where his family where was doing way more harm than the smoke.

He watched as Gray and Gajeel shared a panicked look.

"Guy – Please." He tried one last time.

"They didn't make it, Natsu." Gajeel told him.

Natsu just looked at him in confusion.

"But, Haru – Haru is fine." Gray added and Natsu felt a jump in his stomach. Other than that, he felt numb as he tried to find words.

"What? No – " Natsu fell back a step and shook his head. "No, I just spoke to him. I was supposed to see him on Friday…"

"We don't know how the fire started yet," Gajeel continued slowly when Natsu trailed off. "We'll look into arson when we can… But Zeref and Mavis must have woken up too late - they couldn't get out of their room. By the time we got here it was even worse. They couldn't get downstairs, so we tried to get them out the window, but they couldn't fit…"

Natsu was struggling to hear what Gajeel was saying. It was like he was hearing it from underwater. He fought to listen to the words.

"But Haru could," Gray continued quietly. "Zeref – He wrapped him up in a bunch of blankets and threw him out to us – Gajeel caught him. After that, they tried to break the window but…"

Gajeel nodded slowly and Natsu's head snapped up.

"And then what? You just left them there to die?"

"Of course not," Gajeel snapped before he composed himself. "It took us nearly fifteen minutes to get here, and even when we did, we couldn't get the trucks close enough because of all the trees. By the time we got close enough the fire had spread so much that we were never getting through that door."

Natsu pressed his palms to his temples and just shook his head.

"If it helps, Zeref wasn't stupid about it." Gray began to add. "The fire didn't even reach them, he managed to barricade him and Mavis in well enough – But the smoke…"

"No." Natsu snapped shortly. "No, that doesn't help, Gray. Zeref, he's fucking – No!" Natsu roared, clenching his fists and trying his hardest not to punch something. "No, this is bullshit! I was literally speaking to him a few hours ago and now you're telling me he's dead? And Mavis? This isn't happening, I was meant to see them on Friday, I – "

He trailed off as all these emotions hit him at once – the news, the smoke, the scene was just all too much. He can vaguely recall asking Gray to see them and Gray saying no before everything went blurry.

Gray drove Natsu's bike to the hospital and Natsu went in the truck. No one spoke to him, not that he cared. He wanted to find Haru but Gajeel said Poryusica had arrived at the scene to take care of him and took him straight to the hospital, so that's where he'd be. Apparently, the moment Zeref and Mavis realised that there was a fire, they knew Haru's lungs wouldn't be ready to handle it. Poryusica wanted to get him away from the fire as soon as possible once he was rescued.

When Natsu arrived at the hospital, he was surprised when Gray and Gajeel stayed with him. Apparently, they called their boss and he allowed them to stay, they had enough people at the scene to help so they could be spared. Gray and Gajeel took the lead when it came to ask where Haru was because Natsu was struggling to find the words. He was grateful – especially when they took the liberty to ask where Zeref and Mavis's bodies where, he knew he never would have been able to spit that out.

"Natsu? Natsu!"

Natsu didn't know it was physically possible to feel worse until he heard the sound of his father's voice. He stood as Igneel and Grandeeney ran up to meet him and his friends. Igneel's bright red and streaked grey hair was wild and unkept, pulled back in a messy bun like he had just rolled out of bed. His mother's hair was similar but fell past her shoulders in dark blue and silver waves. Their eyes were wide and pained, like they didn't know what was happening.

"Tell me what they're saying isn't true, son." Igneel said sharply, his dark eyes agonised.

"Please say they're wrong, Natsu, please," his mother begged, a sob already breaking her words. He watched them both, aware of his own face scrunching up and he lifted his shoulders up helplessly.

"I - I'm sorry, you guys – "

That was all it took. His mother's face was suddenly buried in his chest as she sobbed. He fell with her when her knees gave out and felt his Dad's arm's wrap around them.

"No, no, no, no, no – " Grandeeney just wailed over and over. Natsu could feel a cry bubbling in his throat but held it back and just held his mother. He saw Gray wave off some nurses in the corner of his eye and nodded in thanks.

"Haru? Haru?" He heard his father asking. Gajeel answered for him.

"Your friend is looking after him."

"Poryusica." Natsu felt Igneel nod.

Natsu bit his tongue. Why couldn't he speak? He should be helping, comforting them but he couldn't find the words. He feels a hand slap on his back to see Gray nod at him.

"It's all good, man." Gajeel nods along with him. Natsu buries his face in his mother's hair so they don't see him cry.

Natsu was dealing with a lot of gut-wrenching emotions, but the worst one at the moment was the guilt. He couldn't stop thinking about last weekend – He could have seen his brother one last time if he just didn't take that fucking day in work. It was killing him. And the anger – what if it was arson? What if there was actually some blame to place? He can't think about that for too long or he'd lose it – also, so many people were arriving, so it got distracting.

A lot of people turned up – Zeref and Mavis had a lot of friends, and they were all Natsu's friend's too.

Natsu hated it.

He didn't leave that night at the hospital. Gray and Gajeel left and said they would come back the following morning. The next day there are so many people in the waiting room that Natsu was surprised the hospital even allowed it. His parent's friends were there, all of Mavis's and Zeref's closest friends were there, and just literally everyone who cared about them.

So, yeah. It was a lot of people.

They all wanted to talk to him, tell him they were sorry and hug him and cry. But he couldn't think of anything worse. He cared about his friends and wanted to help but he couldn't think of anything other than his brother and his wife. And Haru. He just wanted to see Haru.

He felt like he was going through something totally different than them all and he resented that. It was as if no one could even fathom what he had lost. No one could get it.

Then he saw Lucy.

She fucking got it.

Lucy was Mavis's younger sister. Well, adopted cousin if we're getting technical. He remembered Mavis explaining that Lucy's aunt (her father's sister) had adopted Mavis when she was a baby, but when the aunt died Lucy's parents took her in and raised her as Lucy's sister. Natsu had only met her a few times, when Zeref first met Mavis she was around before she moved to Crocus. After that, she came to Magnolia for holiday's, parties, Mavis's baby shower and to just stay with Mavis and catch up sometimes.

He lost his train of thought as Lucy ran into the waiting room and made her way straight to the front desk.

"Mavis Dragneel?"

He quickly stood as the receptionist seemed to panic – the staff had heard that name enough to know that Mavis and Zeref Dragneel had passed away.

"Miss, I'm so sorry but – "

"Where is my sister?!" She demanded, slamming her fist down on the desk. Natsu quickened to a jog to reach her, along with Cana and Erza.

"Lucy, isn't it?" Erza says.

He is stunned for a moment when those large brown eyes landed on him, but they flickered to Erza and Cana almost immediately.

"Oh, hi – " She said and stepped away from them almost defensively. "I'm sorry, I just need to find my sister."

"I understand," Erza said gently, and Natsu could swear he had never heard her voice sound so soft. "But – If you can remember what I said on the phone – "

"No," Lucy snapped and held and hand up, glaring at Erza. "I know what you said. But I don't believe it."

Natsu feels his chest tighten painfully and watched as Erza nodded slowly.

"I understand that – I know this must be really difficult for you but…"

Erza trails on and Natsu chooses then to step forward.

"Lucy?" His voice sounded quiet and scratchy, it made him wince. He hadn't spoken at all since last night, and even then, it was only a couple of words. He froze again as those brown eyes rested on him. "I don't know if you remember me – I'm Natsu Dragneel."

He watched as her large eyes soften. "Of course. You're Zeref's brother. They spoke about you all the time."

Natsu tried to smile but it felt wrong. "Yah."

"They – They're saying that Mavis and Zeref are…" She shook her head as she trailed off. "Mavis isn't dead."

Natsu let her get it out a moment before speaking.

"They saved Haru. They did everything they could."

Lucy's eyes suddenly welled up with tears as he speaks, and he began to wonder if his chest would ever feel painless again. It was weirdly easier to say this to her – she was in the exact same boat as he is.

"No, I – No, there has to be some mistake – " Lucy started to say and Natsu had to fight a wince at how small her voice sounded all of a sudden. Natsu was already shaking his head before she finished.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He trailed off as Lucy pressed a hand over her mouth and sunk to the floor. Cana and Erza tried to hold her as she fell but she pushed them away. Natsu crouched down in front of her. He felt his face scrunch up, finding it even more disturbing that her agonised cries were silent rather than loud. It made it more real.

Natsu just slumped to the floor in front of her and let her cry.

Igneel quietly told Natsu that he and Grandeeney were going to arrange transport for Zeref and Mavis's bodies to the funeral home so Natsu could just focus on Haru for now. Natsu tried to tune out when he started talking about 'bodies' but got bits and pieces.

It was a few more hours until a nurse finally came and told him he could see Haru. His parents had to leave to pick up Wendy and tell her what had happened, and when his friend's offered to come he declined. He had to feel that his nephew was alive, and he didn't think he could do that with his friends hovering over him the entire time.

The nurse let him into the room and there was a hospital crib, a changing table and a woman with pink hair with her back to him.

"He inhaled a little smoke and has been on oxygen since he got here – he'll be alright." She said without turning. It took Natsu a moment to gather his wits before responding.

"But what about his lungs? He's still so small and – "

"He's stronger than you think," the woman turned and Natsu was startled by her crimson eyes. She looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back down and writing a few things. "I will come and see him once a week – If he needs some basic medical care, just bring him here. But I want to check up on him as much as I can, you got it?"

Natsu could only nod, confused as to why she was telling him this. But before he could ask, she made her way from the room and left.

Natsu watched the door for a moment and turned around when he suddenly noted his nephew crying. He made his way to the crib slowly and the moment his eyes landed on him, he had to wipe his sleeves over his eyes.

Of course, he looked even more like Zeref.

Natsu composed himself and leant over the crib to eye the squirming baby. He frowned as the high-pitched screams attacked his ears, more upset that he sounded so distressed.

"You good, buddy?" he asked, his voice crackly. He bent over the crib to scoop the baby up and bring him to his chest. Haru impossibly screamed louder.

"C'mon kid, what's up?" he asked, just as a foul smell reached his nose. "Oh. Oh."

Haru's cries quieted to miserable whimpers that pulled at Natsu, who patted to infants back very gently.

"Ah, man. I really should'a took Zeref more seriously when he said I should learn how to change your diaper, huh?" He suddenly regretted not asking any of his friends to join him.

"Need some help?"

He turned around to find Lucy lingering in the door frame. She had a small, sad smile on her face as she watched the baby in his arms. He smiled and followed her gaze.

"Never really changed a diaper, before." He admitted. Lucy laughed softly and made her way into the room.

"I used to babysit to make some money when Mavis and I first moved to Magnolia," she told him as she grabbed the diapers, power and cream from a changing table at the side of the room. The hospital must have known they'd need it. She patted the change table and Natsu walked over.

"Some of the kids were still in diapers, so I had to learn," she told him as he placed Haru down. He moved out of the way and she swiftly took his place and started to undress the baby.

"Never changed a baby so tiny, though," she commented as she worked. Natsu allowed a small chuckle.

"I'd bet. I can't believe he used to be smaller than this."

"Right?" Lucy agreed. She applied the cream and Natsu noted how Haru's whimpers lessened a lot as she did. "He looks like you."

Natsu looked up in shock before smirking. "More like Zeref, I think."

Lucy nodded with a smile. "Of course. Mavis – She used to complain that she barely got a look in."

Natsu laughed genuinely for the first time as Lucy finished up and fastened his new diaper. She frowned when she started dressing him in his previous baby grow.

"He's gonna have to change into something clean when he…"

She trails off, and Natsu knows for certain she has the same sickly feeling in her stomach as he did.

Natsu welcomed it when the door swung open and Erza stepped in quietly. It appeared that she had gone home, showered and changed. He frowned when he noticed her suit, it was as if she was on the job. Erza was a lawyer, just like Mavis. She only really dressed like that when she was working.

"Natsu, Lucy," she greeted them both with a nod. Lucy scooped Haru up and held him close as she nodded politely at Erza. Natsu thought he saw Ezra's lip tremble when her eyes fell on Haru, but she composed herself before he could be sure.

"May I ask you both to bring Haru back to Mavis's and Zeref's home? There is something I need to discuss with you both."

Lucy and Natsu cast each other a look before they turned back to Erza.

"You want us to bring him together?" Lucy asked and Natsu can't help but share her confusion. He barely knew Lucy. Regardless, Erza nodded.

"I have some legal matters to discuss with you both, regarding your siblings will."

Natsu clenched his jaw but shot Lucy a look. "Did you bring a car? I came on my bike, so…" Lucy shrugged helplessly.

"I mean, I brought my car, but I don't have a car seat for Haru."

"The hospital can install one. I'll arrange it and let you know when it's ready." Erza quickly added.

Natsu would have asked more but Erza had left before he could get a word in. He and Lucy shared a bewildered look before focusing back on Haru, their hurt lessening so much as they did.

Natsu asked Gray to ride his bike back to his apartment before following Lucy to her car. He had always known his friends were great, but he didn't know how lucky he was until now. He saved that thought till later and instead pondered how he was gonna cope with going to a house that had become his second home over the years. He didn't feel his hesitance was something he could discuss with Lucy; she was probably going through the same thing. Not only that, but he barely knew the woman.

Natsu sat in the backseat with Haru as they drove to the house, Haru fell asleep the moment the car started moving. Natsu smiled, he remembered Zeref telling him about that. The closer they got to the house, the more uneasy he felt. He released a long breath a froze when he noticed Lucy's hands clutched the wheel so hard her knuckles were turning white. He closed his eyes and had to fight a groan when he realised she was suffering too. Could this situation get any more fucked up?

Eventually, they pulled up at the grand house that nearly felt more familiar to him than his own apartment. He climbed out of Lucy's car and she opened the back to get Haru from the seat. He noticed that Erza hadn't arrived yet.

It seemed he and Lucy both had a key to the house, but Natsu used his to open the door since Lucy was carrying the still sleeping Haru. Natsu felt oddly numb as he stepped into the empty foyer of the building and listened to Lucy's shoes on the tiles as she followed in behind him.

"I need to change him and then put him down for a nap," she told him quietly and Natsu turned around. Her eyes were cast to the ground as she lingered. "Can you remind me where the nursery is?"

Natsu nodded and lead her there without another word. Haru's nursery was one of the smaller rooms in the house. A door to the side lead right into Zeref and Mavis's bedroom but Natsu tried not to think about that. He leant on the doorway as Lucy placed Haru in his crib and rummaged around to find a fresh baby grow.

Haru didn't wake when she changed him, he felt slightly jealous when he watched her skilfully handle the tiny infant but pushed the emotion away. So far, he would have been lost without her. He smiled when she rested Haru gently back in his crib. He whimpered for a moment before falling back to sleep.

Natsu walked forward to watch the baby for a moment before stepping away. It was so easy to forget about everything wrong when he was near the baby. He made it impossible to believe that Zeref and Mavis were really gone. Lucy moved to the side of the room to grab a baby monitor before lingering next to the door leading to the master bedroom.

"I need to get the other baby monitor," she said quietly.

Natsu knew what she was asking but he couldn't even form the words. He opened his mouth, but no noise came out. Lucy gave a slow sad smile before holding a hand up.

"Easy. It's okay," She said slowly and suddenly he could breathe again. "I'll get it. Watch Haru a sec."

And then she went through the door.

He kept his eyes on Haru as he listened idly to her shuffling through the adjoining room. Eventually, she reappeared with the other monitor and looking very pale.

"They're out of power, so we're gonna have to plug them in." She told him as she did so, plugging the monitor in and placing it on the windowsill, facing Haru.

"Okay," he whispered, grabbing the other monitor and taking it downstairs to the other power lead he knew Zeref and Mavis kept there.

He had plugged it in and placed it on the fireplace in the living room when they heard a knock on the door before people started flooding in.

"Sorry, I had to go grab my bag from my office," Erza said. Natsu frowned when he noticed his Mum and Dad following in behind her.

"What are – "

"I asked them to join us," Erza said as she sat down on one of the couches. "Where is Lucy?"

"Upstairs. She's putting Haru down."

He noticed Erza smile slightly before pulling some documents out of her bag. "Alright – We'll start when she comes down."

"Mkay – And what we are starting?" Natsu asked and Erza laughed but the sound sounded strained.

"Let's wait for Lucy."

Natsu nodded and sat back in his seat and his parent's sat down beside him. He tried not to look at his mum – just seeing her this way was breaking his heart. This was the strongest woman he knew, besides Erza, and she was just an empty shell of herself.

He felt his Dad grab his knee comfortingly and he offered him a strained smile, Igneel just nodded and shook his knee before letting go.

"Sorry," Natsu looked up as Lucy made her way into the room, her eyes landed on the baby monitor he set up and she smiled. "Haru was getting fussy, he's down now."

"That's quite alright," Erza said.

"Thank you for helping look after Haru, sweetheart." Igneel said with a sad smile. Natsu's heart jumped when he saw his mum finally look up.

"Yes – Thank you, sweetie. And you too, Natsu." She reached over and squeezed his knee like his Dad just had. He felt a warm feeling in his chest, he patted her hand.

"No prob, Mum."

"Anyway," Erza jumped in when there was a lull in conversation. "So, as you know, this is regarding Mavis's and Zeref's will. When they got married, they entrusted me with this information. When Haru was born, they added a few more clauses that I need to discuss with you."

"Is this about Haru…" Igneel trailed off and Grandeeney clasped his hand. Erza nodded.

"Yes, this is about who is going to raise Haru from now on."

Natsu stiffened. This was getting real, way too fast. He knew that Haru needed to go to his new home as quick as possible. But, Mavis and Zeref had literally died not even nine hours ago and they were already reading their will out.

"We thought the baby would go straight to us," Igneel admitted and Natsu found himself nodding in agreement.

"Typically, that is what would happen," Erza said and Natsu frowned in sync with Lucy. The way she said it made it seem that wasn't going to happen.

"But that's not what they wanted to happen."

Oh.

"They – What?" Grandeeney asked and Erza held her hand up.

"It's not that like. They mentioned in a clause that they really wanted you guys to just be his grandparents. They said you had you hands full raising Zeref, Natsu and now Wendy, and they wanted you to experience being his grandparents, not his parents."

Everyone's mouth had dropped open at this point but Erza went on.

"No, they said that in the event that both of them pass, they wanted parent's similar to themselves, in personality and in age, so that Haru would know them in that way – I think you know where I'm going here."

Yep. He did.

He was pretty sure Lucy's expression mirrored his own. Disbelief. Shock. Confusion. And so many more.

"I – Oh – I'm sorry, what?" Lucy managed. Natsu was too busy choking on his own words to add anything. Erza nodded.

"Yes. Zeref and Mavis wanted Natsu and Lucy to be Haru's permanent guardians." Natsu felt like his heart had jumped into his throat when she said it, straight up like that. "I know this is really new. And quick. But Haru needs to start adjusting to you both as soon as possible. And, Igneel and Grandeeney – " She looked to them.

"You have the right, as Haru's grandparent's, to take this to court and fight for full custody. If you think the assigned guardians are – unfit."

Natsu was surprised that he felt offended at the notion and found himself stiffening as he awaited their response.

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Natsu snapped his head to his parents. He found his mother looking more alert and surer than he ever had before.

"If this is their wish, then we respect that. Besides, Natsu and Lucy will make amazing parents," his mother said with a smile.

"Wait, wait, wait – " Lucy cut in. "Why weren't we informed about this?" Erza's eyes clouded with sorrow.

"I think they thought they'd have much more time to bring it up."

Natsu had to close his eyes as the shock of that statement fell through him. Lucy must have been going through similar emotions and she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I can't – Excuse me."

She stood to go upstairs. Natsu sighed heavily before standing, grabbing the baby monitor and following her.

He found her at the top of the stairs, pacing erratically.

"Lucy," He started.

"I can't do this, I cannot be a mother," she began ranting in a whisper. "I'm a baby! And, what? Am I supposed to just raise my nephew with a man I've met only a handful of times?! No offence."

"None taken."

"And what about my job? My apartment? My life is in Crocus, not Magnolia!"

"You lived here before. And I thought you were writing a book. Couldn't you do that here?"

"Yes, but I also work in a store and – How did you know that I'm writing a book?"

Natsu quietened down before shrugging apologetically. "Mavis used to boast about you all the time. She was really proud of your writing."

Lucy's eyes welled up with tears and she pressed her palm to her forehead. "I can't do this – Not without Mavis. I just can't."

Natsu placed the baby monitor on the banister and stepped forward to grasp Lucy's shoulders. "Look – We're in the same boat. Like, literally no one else knows how you feel other as much as me. But you're amazing with Haru. We can sort out the living details later but – "

"We have to do this." She admitted quietly. Natsu dropped his hands when he felt her shoulder's slump. "I just don't know how to do this. Babysitting was one thing, but this… I'm new to this."

Natsu sighed. "I guess – So were Mavis and Zeref. Haru was new to them too. We'll learn."

Lucy gave a watery laugh and buried her face in her hands. "I guess that's true."

"We can sort everything else out later – for now let's just – "

"Get through the will. Find out everything we're entitled too and what's best for Haru. We can discuss sleeping and working arrangements once we've gotten through today. We can stay here while Haru gets used to us – it's probably best he's around something he recognises anyway."

Natsu raised his brows and smirked at the blonde. She was suddenly completely driven. "Alright. What else?"

"I'll have to travel back to Crocus to get my things and maybe rent out my apartment – I know a friend who needs a place. Don't worry – " she adds when she notices the panicked look on Natsu's face. "I'll only do that one I know you can handle a few days on your own with Haru."

"It'll only be for a few days," Natsu said, mostly to himself. "And I'll have plenty of help. You know, that right?" Lucy frowned and he continued. "Zeref and Mavis – They were loved. By so many people. And they love Haru. We're literally never gonna be alone in this. Let's just take it one day at a time."

Lucy's eyes watered again and Natsu was worried he'd upset her. Before he could apologise, she reached forwards and hugged him tightly.

"I know we don't know each other that well," she mumbled into his chest. "But I'm glad I've got you. I don't know if I could do this alone."

Natsu eventually relaxed and rubbed her back softly. She pulled away when she heard Haru's cry echo through the monitor. Natsu made his way to the nursery with Lucy following and scooped Haru up from the crib, pressing the baby to his chest. Haru quietened immediately.

"He loves you," Lucy commented as she stood beside him to rub Haru's back. Natsu chuckled.

"Yah, I guess. We're good, aren't we buddy?"

"We should head back down – Your parent's and Erza are waiting."

They took Haru down with them, finding his parent's and Erza waiting patiently on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Lucy told them a she sat back down. "I got a little overwhelmed"

Erza smiled apologetically. "I understand. This is all still so raw and very sudden. Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes," Natsu agreed for them both and Lucy smiled – He remained stood, bouncing Haru gently. Erza looked back down to the documents before continuing.

"In the will, it is stated that Zeref and Mavis have left everything they own to Haru and his guardians. The house, the two cars, the… cottage in the woods and all their money." They all chose to brush past the mention of the cottage. It was too soon to even think about that. "You can decide what to keep and what to sell as you settle in and get more acquainted with their belongings."

"Okay," Lucy nodded, Natsu watched as she looked around her before looking to her hands in frustration. Natsu frowned at her in amusement. Is she looking for a notebook?

"Will we get a copy if all of this?" He took it upon himself to ask. Erza nodded.

"Yes – We'll write everything you need to know down so that you won't miss anything or get confused."

Lucy smiled to him in thanks.

"The last thing – You should expect a visit from Social Services every few weeks. This isn't unusual, they just need to ensure that you will be fit parents. It's really nothing worry about – If you officially accept, Haru will legally be your child. The only way he could be taken away from you now is if the grandparents fought the will with a plausible case," Erza smiled at Igneel and Grandeeney. "But of course, no one has to worry about that."

Erza started to put the documents back into her bag before standing. "I think that's enough for today. There's a lot for you to sign but that can certainly wait. I'll leave you to get settled now."

"We'll head out too, if that's okay." Igneel said as he wrapped an arm around Grandeeney's shoulders. "We need to pick up Wendy."

"She okay?" Natsu asks and Grandeeney shrugged helplessly.

"As well as she can be," She said with a sigh. "She's at Silver and Ur's while we – "

"Ah – I know," he cut her off, not wanting to hear them say the word 'bodies' again.

They all hugged and said goodbye and eventually Lucy closed the door behind them. She turned to find Natsu cradling Haru and rocking him gently.

"I think he's hungry," Natsu commented and Lucy smiled and followed him to the kitchen to make a bottle. Thankfully, Grandeeney had been nice enough to pick up some formula on their way since Mavis had frozen all her break milk at the cottage.

"One day at a time?" She asked as she mixed the bottle. Natsu smiled sadly as Haru grasped his finger.

"One day at a time."


End file.
